tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
New Jersey
New Jersey is a state in the Northeastern and Middle Atlantic regions of the United States. It is bordered on the north and east by the U.S. state of New York, on the southeast and south by the Atlantic Ocean, on the west by Pennsylvania, and on the southwest by Delaware. New Jersey is the fourth-least extensive, but the 11th-most populous and the most densely populated of the 50 United States. New Jersey lies mostly within the sprawling metropolitan areas of New York City and Philadelphia. It is also the second-wealthiest U.S. state by 2011 median household income. The area was inhabited by Native Americans for more than 2,800 years, with historical tribes such as the Lenape along the coast. In the early 17th century, the Dutch and the Swedes made the first European settlements. The British later seized control of the region, naming it the Province of New Jersey. It was granted as a colony to Sir George Carteret and John Berkeley, 1st Baron Berkeley of Stratton. At this time, it was named after the largest of the British Channel Islands, Jersey, Carteret's birthplace. New Jersey was the site of several decisive battles during the American Revolutionary War. In the 19th century, factories in cities such as Paterson, Newark, Trenton, and Elizabeth helped to drive the Industrial Revolution. New Jersey's geographic location at the center of the Northeast megalopolis, between Boston and New York City to the northeast, and Philadelphia, Baltimore, and Washington, D.C., to the southwest, fueled its rapid growth through the process of suburbanization in the 1950s and beyond. History Canon History Cobra Commander lived in Orange, New Jersey, when he was younger. Broca Beach A small town on the New Jersey shore, Broca Beach was intended to become Cobra's secret base in America, replacing the long-lost town of Springfield. The town's conversion to suit Cobra's needs was financed by real estate scams run by Zarana and Zandar. Zarana and the Dreadnoks were put in charge of the Broca Beach operation. Under cover of night, the town was settled by Cobra troops and their families, taken by ship from Cobra Island. The main attractions of Broca Beach were the boardwalk and amusement park. Other landmarks included an amphitheater. Like Springfield, Broca Beach hid Cobra vehicles and equipment, and some were hidden in plain site, disguised as amusement park rides. Two Joes -- Clutch and Rock & Roll -- stumbled upon Broca Beach while on leave. They discovered Cobra's presence there, but were captured by the Dreadnoks and brainwashed before they could report the existence of Broca Beach. The Brain-wave Scanner was hidden inside the local multiplex theater. Years later, the G.I. Joe Drug Elimination Force were sent into Broca Beach on a mission to track down the drug dealers led by Headman. Headman believed that Broca Beach was the perfect place to deal drugs since Cobra couldn't involve the authorities without exposing their secret operation. After a battle between the Joes and the dealers, Headman escaped. The Joes chased him down and foud the Headman on a freighter, ready to deliver a shipment to Broca Beach. To the Joes' surprise, Cobra Commander himself stopped Headman, wanting to rid his town of drug dealers. Eventually, Cobra Commander focused his attention to Eastern Europe and Cobra's Broca Beach headquarters was reduced to a skeleton crew. Cobra's involvement in Broca Beach was never discovered. MUX History Much of New Jersey was severely damaged during the Great Flood of 2011. Notable people ;List of people from New Jersey * Clutch - Asbury Park, New Jersey * Cobra Commander - Orange, New Jersey * Dexter Sharp - East Orange, New Jersey * Brick Springhorn - Long Branch, New Jersey See also Category:States of the United States